When such ribbons have passed more than a few times through a typewriter, the ink deposit on the surface becomes progressively used up so that the resulting typing becomes lighter and lighter. It has then necessary to replace the ribbon despite the fact that the actual backing to the ribbon is still in good condition. Therefore, it would be desirable if the ribbon could be re-inked.
There have been proposals for re-inking typewriter ribbons but generally these machines have either been very complex and expensive so that the cost of re-inking is comparable to the cost of a new ribbon or, in the case of simple machines, they have not been convenient and clean to use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple and cheap re-inking machine which is easy and clean to use.